The invention relates to two cycle internal combustion marine engines having a vertical crankshaft extending upwardly through a crankcase and alternator, a flywheel secured to the top of the crankshaft, and a flywheel cover shroud over the flywheel and alternator.
Flywheel cover shrouds for the above noted marine engines are known in the prior art. The cover shroud protects the components thereunder, and also protects the boat operator from injury, particularly from the spinning flywheel during engine operation.
The present invention provides a louvered shroud with vent openings exhausting air, to cool the alternator. The louvers and openings are designed and positioned so that air may be exhausted, yet still provide safety from injury to the user.